


Please, don't leave me

by Nevada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, hurt!Isaac, shortfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт и Айзек были вместе последние два месяца, но их отношения складывались не очень хорошо. Скотт думает о том, чтобы расстаться, но Айзек не хочет этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please, don't leave me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110211) by [Hcterror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror). 



Скотт и Айзек были вместе последние два месяца, но их отношения не были так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Хоть Скотт и любил Айзека, но у него все ещё были чувства к Эллисон. И это было единственной вещью, не позволявшей ему отдать Айзеку своё сердце полностью. Скотт думал, что это пройдёт и все будет хорошо, но он видел, как менялся Айзек, когда он говорил об Эллисон с тем же обожанием, как когда они были вместе. Айзеку было больно, но Скотт не хотел его ранить.

 

\- Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить, - внезапно сказал Скотт, когда они с Айзеком обнимались на диване в доме МакКолов, смотря какой-то случайный фильм по телевизору.

 

Айзек старался показаться беспечным, поворачивая голову в сторону парня, но Скотт видел его насквозь. По выражению его лица было видно, что Айзек боится, и Скотту было больно осознавать, что это он причина его страданий.

 

\- Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, - выпалил Айзек.

 

Он будто уже знал, что было на уме у Скотта, и хотя несколько мгновений назад это казалось хорошей идеей, но Скотт понял, что он не сможет жить с виной, которая бы поглотила его, если он расстанется с Айзеком.

 

\- Я даже не думал об этом, - не смотря на то, что хотел сказать Скотт, он сдержался. И себе он пообещал, что он никогда не причинит Айзеку боль снова.


End file.
